Child Fearing
In the beginning of the episode, Professor is running late for a science presentation and isn't seeing straight. He puts deodorant in his hair and hair spray under his arms by mistake. The girls watch him rush away, then, when he is gone, smirk. Moments later, Professor rushes back in to the phone, having forgotten the babysitter. He calls Mayor, who is busy with a game, and Mayor winds up calling Mojo to babysit them. Mojo comes in, telling the girls, when Professor is gone, to help him destroy Townsville. The girls promised to obey the babysitter to Professor, so they find a loophole by demanding dinner. Mojo agrees, so long as they help him destroy Townsville afterward. After an amazing show of cooking food, it turns out the food is gross. Instead of living up to their word, the girls demand Mojo find Bubbles in a blindfold. Blossom and Buttercup instruct him into a highway. Mojo is worn out, and gives up taking over Townsville, but the girls demand to watch TV. Mojo says only if they shut up, so they turn on the TV, just in time for "Blarney the Singing Sea Serpent." The music is soft at first, which amuses Mojo, but the music soon goes high and screechy ("If I were a rabbit I'd HOP HOP HOP! If I were a rhino I'd STOMP STOMP STOMP! If I were a fish I'd... SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM!") The girls make Mojo do a destructive dance to the show, and finally Mojo has had enough and makes them go to bed ("If I were a dog, I'd ROLL ROLL ROLL! If I were a ball I'd BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE! If I were a rake, I'd RAKE RAKE RAKE! If I were a hammer I'd POUND POUND POUND! If I were a candle, I'd--" "ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT! IT'S! TIME! FOR! BED!!!"). They demand a story, and with tears in his eyes from being stressed, he agrees if they will go to sleep. They nod, and he gives them a short story about Napoleon. The girls say it was boring, and then give him real facts about Napoleon and hit him with pillows. Mojo has had enough. He runs to the phone, calls to police and begs to be saved. The girls hit him, and he rushes into the police car and says, "Free at last." When the car speeds off, the girls say, "Bye, Mojo. Thanks for all the fun!" Professor is back now, asking what the girls were doing outside. "Oh, just saying goodnight to the babysitter," Blossom says. Her sisters nod, and Professor says, "That's my girls. But it's time for bed." The girls high-five, and that's the end ("If I were a narrator I'd END THIS SHOW!") Trivia/Goofs *When the Mayor calls for a babysitter, he is seen playing a parody of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, in which he kills his own fairy. *When Mojo puts the girls to bed, Bubbles and Buttercup are on the wrong thirds of the bed sheet. Bubbles is under the green section and Buttercup is under the blue section. *Blarney the Sea Serpent is a pun on "Barney the Dinosaur." Blarney also speaks with a Scottish accent, hinting that he is based off the Loch Ness Monster. *The entertaining cooking show that Mojo puts on for the girls is a Japanese style of cooking known as hibachi. *Mojo is shown to be an expert in japanese cooking. *The sound effects at the beginning of blind hide and seek are muted in North American airings but can be heard in other regional airings. *This is the first time the girls were actually driving Mojo crazy. *When the Professor tells the girls that it is time for bed and the girls get excited, towards the end of this episode they are in their nighties, but in the 1999-2001 animated episode outro, when the girls appear, they have their clothes on. *This episode, along with the episode "Town and Out" were the last two Season 3 episodes that were produced during 1999. *The part when the Professor Utonium is rushing for his meeting, the background music is a remake of Dexter's Laboratory soundtrack for Dee Dee's foolish act. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3